Fifth gear
by Precious Pup
Summary: Warning: Slash Tony/Tim Tony musing on the enigma that is Timothy McGee. My first true slash so let me know what you think


It took Tony a long time to figure it out.

Timothy McGee was like the Porsche he drove, or at least a High Performance Vehicle. A Ferrari or a Lamborghini maybe even a Formula One.

It seemed a completely foreign concept for Tony to compare McGee of all people to a super fast car. But there it was.

When they first started seeing each other Tony had wanted to take it slow. It was too important and there was too much at risk for him to screw it up. So he had taken it slow. And it had been painful. Excruciatingly, mind blowing, twisting in your seat, heart racing, stutteringly uncomfortable.

But still the all powerful attraction was there so Tony continued step by baby step hoping that as Tim came to trust him and forget the thousands of little jokes and jibes Tony had sent his way over the years in an effort to forget about how he wanted to taste him, it would become relaxed between them.

A stroke here, a kiss on the cheek here, a flirting whisper were all followed by a blush or a strangled cough or a twitch. But still slowly knowing that Tim was worth the effort Tony tried to sooth his anxieties, talk him through his concerns and didn't push the all encompassing touching of Tim's smooth flesh Tony ached for.

When finally Tony found himself slipping off Tim's shirt and kissing and mouthing his jaw line and down his neck he could feel Tim's heart beating at a thousand beats a minute under his hand. As he stood holding Tim tight in his arms and ground his crotch into Tim aching erection he actually felt a strange transition take place.

The trembling stuttering embarrassed Tim seemed to melt away and suddenly it was Tim's hands down the back of his jeans, Tim's hands that tore off his shirt, Tim's hot mouth kissing him deeply his tongue teasing and licking. Tim's clever hands working Tony's aching hard cock while whimpers were torn from Tony's throat. Prodded, slicked, probed, tasted, gripped, tensing, releasing. Tim's hands and tongue and mouth were all over him hot and needy and demanding.

Suddenly Tony found himself bent over the padded side of his couch wailing Tim's name as he was being fucked within an inch of his life, Tim's hands tight around his waist as he thrust relentlessly into Tony.

After coming so hard he felt like he blanked out for a minute and still gasping for breath he managed to struggle into a sort of upright position. Tim slid his big cock out of him while his hands smoothed circles on Tony's bare back as he too gasped for breath.

"Holy Fuck Tim? What the hell was that?" Tony was gob smacked. Pleased and very well fucked but gob smacked none the less.

Tim just half shrugged and flushed "Sorry… I just…. I just wanted you. And you were taking too long."

Tony blinked "I was taking too long?"

Tim just sort of shrugged again and drew Tony into a kiss pulling away regretfully "Sorry. Was I too fast? Too hard on you?"

Tony blinked again "Ahh No it was great. Amazing even. It's just that… I was taking too long? I kind of figured you were nervous so I would take it slow."

Tim smiled as if Tony was an idiot "All that does is make the nervousness drag on. I want to get _past_ that bit not set up a summer home there." With that Tim headed to the bathroom and hopped into the shower leaving Tony to consider this statement.

So all these months?

"Are you coming in?" Tim called from the shower and Tony with a huge smile on his face walked weak kneed to his rapidly soapy naked lover.

Even after this it took a while for Tony to get it. Tim was still awkward and nervous but only until he reached a certain point. And then he became confident and cocky and even past that he was dangerous. And downright wild.

Tony liked to spend his spare time considering the enigma that was Timothy McGee and it was as he watched Tim pull up to his apartment one night in his gleaming Porsche that he got it. Tim was like a car built for speed.

In first gear he was terrible, awkward, stuttering and not much better in second. He had poor fuel economy, took great commitment to run and didn't work all that well in a busy stop start traffic full environment. Tim was high maintenance and needed a certain amount of manicures and soap and brushed hair and polish to be happy.

But the faster he was able to get the more he settled down. The higher the heart rate the wilder and more comfortable he got in his own skin. In fourth gear Tim was happy, sensuous, imaginative, gorgeous and literally a pleasure to ride.

But it was in fifth gear that Tim suddenly really let loose on the open road and really flew. That was the time Tony loved best, when Tim was in fourth gear and headed into fifth and Tony was exhilarated and didn't know what was going to happen next.

It was then that Tony would find himself pushed up against the wall and a firm thigh shoved between his legs and he didn't know if he was going to get Tim's hot sucking mouth around his cock to give him the blowjob of his life or get fucked till he was wet and wild or both.

Tony figured out that he was more an open top cruiser kind of guy. He was pretty happy at most speeds, flashy enough to be admired but relaxed enough he could be driven daily through the busy commute. Anything from a cuddle on the couch to hot sex was all good for Tony. But when it came to the highway or the open road and the speed limits started to drop away that's when Tim came into his own.

Once he figured it out in his head Tony cursed all the wasted months where he had been the one to hold back, to take it slow. It was now his aim to get Tim worked up through the gears from one all the way to five as quickly as he possible could.

A teasing look here, a hot lick there and a pounce in the kitchen and suddenly it would be Tim's hand around his cock and Tim's cock up his ass so he felt so full and so full of pleasure he wanted to writhe uncontrollably and just scream his release. He would claw at the cabinets while Tim held him in his strong arms relentless in his pace.

And it wasn't just about the speed. Tim took corners like he was on rails. He had the sort of control that would drive him to study when the sun was shining outside. He had the drive to want to know and understand how everything worked and responded. And that included Tony.

Tim learnt every pressure point, every tell, every turn on and Tony lapped it up enjoying not having to be the driving force all the time. And in return he polished and praised Tim until he gleamed in the sun.

Tony smiled at his team mate as he considered the new toys he had purchased that very afternoon and how he was surely due for another complete service.

9

(My first true slash fic so let me know what you think.Thanks Precious)


End file.
